


Bechole and Staubrey

by Staubrey4eva



Category: Pitch Perfect RPF, Pitch p
Genre: Barren university, F/F, PP2, pp1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubrey4eva/pseuds/Staubrey4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey this is my first fanfic and I've been reading <br/>Some of bechloe and staubrey fanfiction and I fort I'd dedicate this series on one shots to these amazing writers </p>
<p>•Acamp_toner<br/>•knappster</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anniversary dinner?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knappster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knappster/gifts), [ACamp_toner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACamp_toner/gifts).



Anniversary dinner

"Hey baby, what smells so good?" Beca asked as she entered kitchen where Chloe was busy cooking.

"It's this recipe Amy shared from her cousin in Australia, I thought it would be a good treat for tonight." Chloe said as she handed her Surface to Beca. Beca looked it over and smiled as she handed it back to Chloe.

"Sounds delicious. What warrants such a delicious treat though?" Beca asked, wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist as she pressed herself to her back.

"Seriously? You have to ask?" Chloe said, a little hurt.

"I know what it is sweetie, I was just teasing." Beca said before kissing her neck. "Four years ago, I became the luckiest woman on the planet when the most amazing woman ever kissed me at Hood Night."

"Aubrey kissed you that night?" Chloe asked with a cheeky grin. "Funny, I remember her not being able to keep her eyes, and eventually hands off of Stacie."

"Very funny Chlo." Beca said, letting go of the redhead. "What I remember is Jesse insisting he and I would have 'aca-children' because he hadn't caught on to exactly how gay I am."

"Well you know, that could still happen." Chloe said as she headed for the refrigerator. "If we ever decide to have kids."

"Wouldn't it make more sense to have one of your brothers help?" Beca asked. "That way baby Bella would have DNA similar to yours."

"I still say Emily's our daughter." Chloe said as she pulled out the bacon and headed to the stove.

"Except, we've met her mother. She was with us in Copenhagen remember." Beca pointed out.

"I know, I know, I'm just joking." Chloe said as she went about frying the bacon.

"Ok wow, that's gotta be bingo right there." Beca said with a laugh, causing Beca to look over at her with a raised eyebrow. "Leviticus Bingo. You're making chicken stuffed with shrimp wrapped in bacon for our four year anniversary as a same-sex couple that wears clothes made of multiple fibers and has tattoos. Leviticus Bingo."

"Good thing we don't believe in any of that stuff." Chloe chuckled as she worked on the meal. "You're going to love our dessert, chocolate covered strawberries, they're in the fridge."

"Please tell me it's milk chocolate and not that silly dark chocolate." Beca asked.

"C'mon cuddlebug, I know you well enough, of course it's milk chocolate." Chloe said, not looking up from what she was doing. "So if you did know, did you have anything special planned?"

"Of course I did." Beca said, handing an envelope to the redhead.

"WE'RE GOING TO THE ROSE PARADE!?" Chloe asked excitedly after finding the envelope contained an itinerary to attend parade.

"It was Stacie's idea actually." Beca explained. "She knows you and Aubrey want to go, and that the fourth anniversary gift is flowers or fruit, so we made arrangements for the four of us to go."

"You're seriously the best girlfriends ever." Chloe said before happily kissing Beca. "Just wait till later, I'll show you exactly how appreciative I am."


	2. Yeah I Don't think so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you'd like me to continue writing theses story's  
> Thanks,

"I know about theater etiquette Bree." Chloe had made a common mistake that was coming back to haunt her, she had answered her phone when her best friend called. "Yes Bree, I'll make sure we have plenty of time to get popcorn before the trailers start." Some people might mistake Aubrey for a film enthusiast who loved watching trailers, but Chloe knew that Aubrey just had to be 15 minutes early to everything. Personally, Chloe didn't mind if people arrived late, or brought their own snacks, or used their phones, but it was better for the cleaning crew if no one did that near Aubrey.

"I'm at Beca's room, but I'll call you when we leave." Chloe hung up the phone and put on silent knowing Aubrey would insisted on an update in the next ten minutes. "Good, you're here." Chloe walked into the dorm as she usually did and immediately set down on the bed, picking up the various books and CDs her girlfriend had left scattered about to see what the small brunette had been doing with her day.

"Sure, come right in Beale. Make yourself at home. Can I get you something to eat? Maybe you'd like a footmassage?" Beca tried to be annoyed that Chloe presumed that she could walk into her dorm, or one of her classes, or Bella's practice, whenever the redhead felt like it. Really, she had tried. She even managed it once. The first time it happened after they started dating Beca actually scowled at the redhead. It lasted for at least seven seconds before she had started smiling.

"Shush you and come here." Chloe moved the carelessly discarded items into a neat pile before she patted on the bed and waited for Beca to save whatever work she had been doing on her laptop.

"It's my dorm and it's not right you can just waltz in here and tell me what to do." Despite the complaint, Beca saved the mix under the Interrupted by Chloe folder. A folder that had dozens of unfinished tracks and was password protected to make sure no one else discovered that fact. Her reputation had suffered enough without the world knowing she literally stopped whatever she was doing whenever Chloe showed up, or called, or texted, or when she hadn't and Beca had to know why.

"I had lunch with Aubrey a little while ago. The couple her and Stacie were going out bowling with tonight had to cancel." Chloe wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and offered her most charming smile after Beca literally smacked her head against the wall as the girl collapsed on the bed.

"Chloe, no. We are not being Aubrey and Stacie's new couple friends and we are definitely not going bowling." Beca had no trouble picturing Aubrey as the type to schedule regular double dates with an annoying couple that had been together since high school and had their entire lives, down to their funerals, figured out. That Stacie gladly went along with it after only a few months into their relationship still surprised Beca though.

"It'll be fun Beca! Plus, it's just one night. Jane and Matt had to fly out to Florida to meet a real estate agent about retirement property options." Chloe snuggled in closer to Beca's side, entwining their legs and placing her head on the smaller girl's shoulder.

"Cuddling isn't going to change my mind Chloe." Beca would do almost anything for her girlfriend, but taking the place of two people in their mid-20s who were already looking into retirement communities in Florida was a line she wouldn't cross.

"I thought you and Aubrey were getting along?" Chloe had cried when Beca hugged Aubrey after her longtime friend announced she and Stacie were officially together a little over three months ago. She had wanted nothing more last year than for Beca to kiss her and for the DJ and Aubrey to stop fighting. It took a while, but eventually both happened and it was with that patience that Chloe would get Beca to agree to a double date.

"Aubrey's great Chloe. You know that I have no problem hanging out with her and Stacie, but a Posen planned double date that includes bowling sounds about as fun as getting a proctology exam from a dentist." Beca had added several such examples into her vocabulary since she and Chloe started dating, finding it very entertaining to pester the future doctor cuddled next to her with them whenever she had the chance.

"So is it me then? Do not want people to see us together?" Chloe had been used to dates being events that took place around other people, but Beca preferred to stay in or hanging out with the other Bellas.

"No. Chloe, don't ever think that. I have no problem letting people see how lucky I'm to have a gorgeous girlfriend that loves me for some strange reason." Beca would happily punch anyone in the face if they made Chloe as if she wasn't the incredible person in the world and here she had managed to do just that. "I love you and if you want to go out tonight with Aubrey and Stacie then we'll go out." Beca felt less like the worse person in the world, and alot more like the luckiest, as Chloe suddenly shifted positions and pulled her into a quick kiss.

"I love you to! I promise I will keep Aubrey from bringing up anything about investment portfolios." Chloe kept her body against her girlfriend, enjoying the way Beca moved beneath her as the DJ certainly seemed to enjoy theposition. "And if you're nice to Aubrey I'll make sure she spends the night in Stacie's room when the date's over." Chloe didn't have a problem taking Beca back to the apartment, even if Aubrey was there, but Beca was surprisingly shy about how much she enjoyed sex, which was a cute detail that Chloe absolutely adored.

"Yeah?" Beca tried to think of a sarcastic remark, or what Chloe had been talking about ten seconds earlier, but being straddled by a sexy redhead who was moving in her hips in a slow circle had left her rather distracted.

"Tots, but only if you're good." Chloe pushed down against her girlfriend, loving the near instant reaction it had on the DJ, who tilted her head back and had placed her hands firmly on her ass. "Now, time to get changed. We're meeting them in an hour for a movie before going to the lanes." Chloe hopped off Beca's lap and moved to pick out an outfit for her girlfriend to wear.

"I never agreed to a movie." Though the events after Chloe climbed into her lap were a bit hazy, Beca was certain she didn't agree to sit through a boring movie before going bowling.

"So you're saying you don't want to spend the night in my bed, surrounded by properly insulated walls where we don't have to worry about being quiet?" As Chloe searched the bottom of Beca's closest to find the right shoes, she could feel her girlfriend's eyes on her. No matter what she picked out Chloe knew it would definitely be on her bedroom floor before the night was out. "Yeah, I didn't think so."

"You're going to pay for this later Beale." Stupid, sexy, redhead didn't play fair and yet Beca still kept playing, which was also the fault of the ginger.

"Looking forward to it. If were late though you're spending the night with Aubrey." Chloe laughed at how quickly the brunette managed to get her shirt and jeans off, right up until her girlfriend took off her underwear as well.

"So you're saying you don't want this?" Beca stood still for a few seconds as Chloe's mouth stayed open, but no sound came out. "Yeah, I didn't think so."


	3. Cold Confessions

Stacie walks home quickly, sniffling as she holds herself in her arms. She walks into her apartment, She immediately slips off her shoes, taking off her jacket and throwing it into the corner on her side of the room. She grabs the tissue box from her bedside table, and crawls under the covers on her bed. She takes another deep breath, sniffling as she cuddles into her blankets and pillows.

Stacie opens one eye as she hears a noise that makes her head pound, she sits up in her bed, looking around in confusion. Someone knocks on the door again making Stacie rub at her eyes, she looks to the clock by her bed, seeing that she only fell asleep a few hours before.

She sighs and gets out of her bed, stumbling over towards the door and into the hallway. She opens it and cringes as the light fills the room.

"Stac, are you okay? You don't look so well." Aubrey immediately tells her while she raises an eyebrow, looking at stacie with a small frown.

"I'm tired." Stacie groans, turning around and walking towards her bedroom. She turns on the lamp on her table, before dropping back into her mattress.

"Do you have a cold?" Aubrey asks as she walks into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, a cold with a killer headache." Stacie sighs, rubbing at her eyes once again. She looks up at the Aubrey, frowning when she see's her with, snacks and DVD's stacked in her hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry Aub." Stacie bites her lip, "I completely forgot we were going watch movies tonight."

Aubrey shrugs and shakes her head with a small smile, "It's okay sweetie. We can watch these another night when you're feeling up to it." Aubrey sets down the food and DVD's onto april's table.

"We could still watch them, you just have to deal with me blowing my brains out every few seconds." Stacie sniffles with a tired smile, shrugging and patting the space beside her.

"It's okay, how about I just stay and take care of you?" Aubrey smiles, walking over and sitting next to Stacie she puts her hand on Stacie's arm, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"You don't have to do that, I just need to get some more sleep. That should help it go away." Stacie shrugs, smiling as Aubrey hand moves up and pushes a strand of hair away from her face.

"Sleep is important, but you could use some soup with some medicine too." Aubrey tells her, standing up from the bed. "Also, you're still in your clothes, you might be more comfortable if you changed into some pajamas." Stacie's eyes follow her as she walks towards her closet, grabbing a pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt she leaves beside her. Before walking back towards the door, making Stacie raise her eyebrows in confusion.

"You get comfy, I'll be back with some soup and something to help you out with the cold and the headache." Aubrey winks as she opens the door and walks out quickly, leaving Stacie alone again. Stacie can't help but smile and shake her head though, standing up and changing into the clothes Aubrey picked out. She slowly drops back down in her bed, pulling the covers back over her. She closes her eyes again, before opening them with a sigh and grabbing for another tissue.

Stacie stays in bed, until a half an hour later, when Aubrey returns with fresh soup and some medicine. The blonde sits down by Stacie , opening up the soup after Stacie has taken some of the medicine that Aubrey brought.

"That stuff tastes like puke." Stacie cringes as she puts down the medicine cup, wiping at her nose again with a tissue.

"But it's gonna make you feel better, trust me." Aubrey tells her making her nod her head in agreement, "Okay, open up." She smiles as she holds up a spoonful of soup.

"Bree, I can feed myself." Stacie tells her as she sits up in her bed.

"I know, but I'm taking care of you." Stacie shrugs with an innocent smirk, guiding the spoon closer to Stacie's mouth. Aubrey pouts making Stacie giggle, "Come on cutie, open that smart ass mouth of yours."

Stacie blushes before glaring at her Girlfriend she gives in though, leaning forward and taking the spoonful of soup. "Okay, can I feed myself now?"

"Fine." Aubrey smirks, handing the soup and spoon to Stacie .

"Thank you." Stacie smiles, starting to take more spoonfuls of the hot soup.

"You're welcome." Aubrey beams making Stacie roll her eyes playfully. Aubrey then leans back on her hands, Stacie raising an eyebrow as she sees the older girl watching her.

Aubrey leans forward, pushing another strand of hair away from Stacie's face. Stacie can't help but smirk at this though, "You're so weird."

"But you love me." Aubrey grins goofily with a wink, making Stacie chuckle.

"Yeah I do ." Stacie smiles looking down at her soup, wishing that it could be said in the way she's always wanted to tell this girl that she had fallen madly in love with her "I really do."

April looked up and saw Aubrey inches away from her face.

"You do?" The blond haired girl asked. Stacie leaned forward so much her lips was ghosting over aubrey's lips.  
"I love you." Stacie said looking at Aubrey deeply in the eyes.  
Aubrey closed the gap Stacie pushed Aubrey back on the mattress As the lovers tongues wrested Stacie pinned Aubrey's hands above her head as she broke the kiss "I really do love you Bree," the brunette confessed.

"I love you to."


End file.
